The Tale of the Statues watching over Earth Land
by GoldenWright
Summary: This tale is an unusual one, which is a given because the events transpired is nothing that has been recorded in Earth Land history. Six statues of unknown origin will awaken power that is unfathomed to what Earth Land has experienced. (Rating is subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The myth of the statues

 **Hello all. This will be the first fanfic I will make, and maybe the only one. I'm honestly doing because this is somewhat a coherent idea that came into my head because of me recently reading a bunch of DBZ/DBS crossover fanfiction (mainly RWBY, Fairy Tale, and others). Like I stated before, this will be my first and possibly only fanfiction title I will make since I'm just doing this out of curiosity and will be my first experience of this magnitude only rivaled by essays. Though let's not talk about essays since my PTSD of the essays I have written over my high school life is acting up again. This story will be a crossover of the worlds of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 and Fairy Tale.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these titles because I don't have the creativity and inspiration to have made these wondrous adventures that have been given to us.**

 **Another disclaimer: I honestly do not know if this will be just a one-shot introduction then to be given to a more experienced writer to build upon the given foundation, or if I'm going to build upon said foundation myself. Only the future can hold these answers**

 **But without a further ado, welcome to the story of the Statues that watch over Earth Land.**

* * *

The mountains are always such ominous places.

Only the bravest of people and/or Mages traverse up mountains for their own reasons. Riches, monsters to be slain, spelunking in caverns that were once abandoned or never found to find whatever lurks inside to either to their demise or to their fortune Or disappointed that there was nothing worth noting in the adventure down the cave. The snow caps being always majestic-like from afar, a picture worth to be painted to capture its beauty as well as it is dangerous with one sudden jostle to bring snow down to the death of anyone caught in an avalanche. Or even an eruption if you were that unlucky to be near to those mountains.

Though, there was another event that accounts for mountains to be labeled as ominous.  
A team of four researchers accompanies by Mages working as bodyguards are investigating about recent spikes of energy in a mountain. Said energy was nothing that has been recorded, so this peaked the interest and curiosity of the research group and enlisted some Mages from a guild to accompany them to the origin of the energy spikes that grabbed their attention in the first place. When making up the mountain, they came across a rather large opening in the side of the mountain, and the reading only has gotten stronger when they reach the entrance. The only choice to sate their curiosity was to push further into the mountain.

The cave was more so a straightforward path with the occasional turns but more or less a straight path. The end of the path made the people present made them jaws drop slightly in wonder.

6 stone statues were present at the end of the path. Each statue being different from each other and each having their own trait. One wearing what looks like clothing of a martial artist, one that has a look of a witch with a stereotypical hat and cape, one with a sword and what looks to be a skin-tight suit with boots and gloves, another being what looks like a comic hero of sorts from a visor-like item attached to the head plus the cape attached to the vest, One that is dressed up like a deity of sorts with a halo and clothing of ancient gods, and one that looks normal compared to the other five statues exception of the ring behind the statues head.

The researchers were ecstatic to find the cause of the spikes of energies that made them commit to this adventure since there was a faint sense of the energy that surrounded the items of interest to the researchers. They made a message out for other researchers available to do tests on these statues so they can pull out any more of the energy to be analyzed and recorded. But to no avail. They have tried everything they can do in there power to draw something out of the statues, but the results bare no fruit to champion over. Even a Mage became frustrated at the prospect of these statues bringing up fruitless and not worth the trek up the mountain (besides the Jewels they were being paid to be bodyguards) and cast a spell at the statues, but not leaving a scratch or any signs of damage to show. With research funds dwindling, the researchers made a unanimous decision to abandon the research and just monitor it to see any change while they do other projects.

During the research was still in effect, people got wind of the statues that were in the mountain. As always people tried to make stories up to either try to make a somewhat coherent reason why the statues were there in the first place or to cash in on the growing popularity of the myth. Unlike myths that spread before, this one faded back into obscurity to the point it became nonexistent. Of course, people occasionally bring it up but is met with a scoff and was ignored entirely

The research team kept tabs on the statues for months on end by going to the statue each month to write down any changes. But it became too dangerous to keeps doing said task as a Vulcan has taken over the cave. Time went on and the mountain's ice that covered the top kept freezing over the rest of the mountain and it eventually froze over the cave containing the statues and to the liking and fortune of the Vulcan.

Time went on and eventually, people have now fully forgotten the myth of the statues, forever lost with no one to remember. Though the story will emerge back soon enough as a Fairy Tail guild member going by the name of Natsu Dragneel and a recently accepted Fairy Tail member Lucy Heartfilia finding their guild member Macao Conbolt. The "Salamander" as Natsu Dragneel has been called will be the key to the awakening of the statues.

This is where the story of The Statues that watch over Earth Land will begin.

* * *

 **I am drawing reference from another crossover fanfiction of the same worlds. Said fanfiction is called Fairy Tale Xenoverse (FTXV) by Synergizer since it's the most recent fanfiction I have read. I did not take anything from this fanfiction, the reference part is how to structure the beginning part and the story in general because this is my first time doing something on my own free will. You should read Synergizer's fanfiction stated above since this person probably did a better job at making a fanfiction then I ever could.**

 **I hope you tolerated my attempt at making a fanfiction, any criticism will be much appreciated since this is my first attempt to build a story that isn't demanded as an assignment for school. As stated in the beginning I do not know if I'm going to continue this or not, but only the future can answer that question for me.**

 **But until the next time when our paths cross, farewell.**


	2. Info about the Warriors encased in stone

**Hello again. The reason for making this chapter is to lay out the powers and abilities of the characters who are encased in stone in Mt. Hakobe. If you haven't guessed by now, the statues are Time Patrollers that were on an emergency mission (aka Raid Mission) when there Time Ship malfunctioned from the unusually high unstable energy being outputted which let to there detour into an unknown world which we now know as Earth Land. This chapter will lay out what each of the six Time Patrollers looks like, what they wear, any alternate outfits they use and of course what skill sets they use. As well as describing personality traits and little backstories of how they were shaped to who they are now.**

* * *

(Based on how they were listed in Chapter 1)

TP 1:

Name: Daiko

Race: Saiyan

Gender: Male

Height: Above Average than average Saiyan height

Skin Tone: A light tan of sorts

Hair: Black in the shape similar to Gohan's hairstyle when he was in his ultimate form

Outfit (1 of 3): His first outfit worth noting is that he wears a full suit of Goku's Whis Symbol Gi. From the actual Gi with the symbol to the armbands that cover most of Daiko's forearm to the boots with strap.

Moveset (1 of 3): When he uses his first outfit he will use the moves of Wild Hunt, Meditation and BIg Bang Kamehameha for his Super Moves. While his Ultimate consists of the x4 Kaioken Kamehameha and Justice Combination with his Evade being Energy Dome. To top it off he uses the SSGSS transformation or SSB as it's become a better way to call it.

Outfit (2 of 3): Daiko's second outfit noteworthy is his full suit of Zamasu's Supreme Kai in training outfit sans his Potara earring (sadly). From the vest with alarmingly sharp-like pads on the shoulders to the sash around his waist and the boots to cap off the entire look of Zamasu.

Moveset (2 of 3): This outfit has a new moveset to go along with the outfit. His Super Moves consist of Heavenly Arrow, Wild Hunt again and Lighting of Absolution. Then his Ultimates he uses are Divine Wrath: Purification and Instant Severance with Energy Field being his Evade. Then to top it off he uses the Potential Unleashed as his transformation.

Outfit (3 of 3): For Daiko's last outfit that was noteworthy was his full suit of Goku Black's Gi. From the pure black Gi that was the incarnation of death to the blood red sash that is soaked from Black's massacre to achieve the Zero Mortal Plan and the "pure" white boots to try and delusionally justify that his action was the work of the gods and needed to be demanded.

Moveset (3 of 3): This final moveset of Daiko is made up of Vanishing Ball, Meditation, and the x10 Kamehameha. With his Ultimate made of Black Kamehameha and Divine Lasso with Energy Field being his Evade. The uses the Super Saiyan transformation that can go up to SSJ3.

What to know of Daiko: Like all Saiyans, he likes to fight. Going into the PvP section to fight other Patrollers and usually coming out on top as he has a cunning brain and mastered martial arts under the tutelage of the legend himself Son Goku. Of course, Daiko had many mentors that he trained from, but he chose Son Goku to be his instructor as, what Goku said to him "He is a strong fighter and can make me go full power in our sparring matches. So it was a yes to be his instructor." Personality wise, he's was a confident person, to say the least, cocky even looking for a challenge. But he also has something that goes against any first impressions he makes: He has a green thumb, a major one at that. He takes cares of the trees, the gardens, and helps the Namekians with there vegetable gardens with shocking efficiency. This part made his mellow out his cockiness a good amount that it's more tolerable. While he is cocky, he has the power and battle prowess to back it up. Comboing moves to cause major damage to his opponents, to finding ways to counter any opponents who are exploiting moves (you know those moves), and his mixture of Ki and Strike abilities he can mix up unpredictably, Daiko is a person to not be pitted up against.

TP 2:

Name: Sesa

Race: Majin

Gender: Female

Height: Little taller than the Female Earthling but a lot shorter than the Female Saiyan in comparison.

Skin tone: Full ice white, no discoloration.

Hair: Is usually covered by her choice of headwear, but when uncovered it looks to be a ponytail-hair bun hybrid. Can be compared to the Messy Chignon hairstyle. Hair color is the same color as her skin.

Outfit (1 of 1): Sesa's outfit consists of the full outfit of Majin Buu with the exception of the boots, is a courtesy from Super 17's outfit then being topped off with Fortune Teller Baba's hat plus the hair as well, giving Sesa a witch-like look to her.

Moveset (1 of 1): Her Super Moves are made up with the Majin exclusive moves of Explosive Buu Buu Punch and Majin Kamehameha with the addition of the Meditation move. Her Ultimates being of Death Meteor and Dimension Ray, moves that looks mystic and unorthodox that fits with Sesa's outfit. Topping off with her Evade being Candy Beam for her Majin self with Purification being her transformation.

Things to know about Sesa: From her appearance and to her mouth making what looks to be the typical anime cat mouth motif, she is a goofball of sorts. Always looking little puns here and there to either the detriment of the group or the actual howling of laughter if told right. Always trying to find something fun to do, Sesa will do an occasional prank only to those who had annoyed her in the past. From hair color changes to the brightest of colors or the darkest shades of color to whoopie cushions to harmless pranks in general. While this makes her somewhat of a scatterbrain to deal with, she can take in instruction and will do with aplomb (within reason of course). With also being a loyal friend to anyone she makes friends with and helping them out in any way possible (within reason). While in scale she's the weakest compared to the others doesn't mean she's a slouch in means of fighting. Sesa can us her Majin abilities to the full extent, from stretching arms to his a far away opponents, to even taking pieces of herself and using it as weapons for her own disposal. She is fully adapted to her body with her base form and her Purification form. She is under the tutelage of Android 18 or Majin Buu.

TP 3:

Name: Soya

Race: Earthling

Gender: Male

Height: Somewhat short, taller than his female counterpart but shorter than Sesa

Skin tone: Has a light complexion with a subtle tan

Hairstyle: Black, and think of Pintar's hairstyle

Outfit (1 of 1): Soya's main outfit consist of a full suit of Pride Trooper outfit. From the skin-tight to show the definition of his muscles, to the signature of the colors black and red with being adorned with white gloves and boots. To top it off he carries Tapion's sword to signify he dabbles into swordplay.

Moveset (1 of 1): His movesets consist of full Strike Moves, from Aura Slide to Brave Sword Slash and with Meditation. HIs Ultimates are also fully strike-base moves, from Instant Severance (which sometimes is switched out for Divine Lasso) and Brave Sword Attack then to top it off with his Evade being Blade Spin. Potential Unleashed being his choice of transformation and power up.

What to know about Soya: He's the most humble out of the group. Generally, a nice person to be around and can make a tea that can always proceed to stun the group in a good way. He's usually the quietest of the group but when he opens his mouth to talk he has always something to help along his group and calm even the most stubborn and angered beings. Being a Strike focus person he is, Soya is an aggressive fighter. Always pursuing his opponent after a combo knocks away and can break any defense. He is usually paired with his female counterpart to cover for long-range disadvantage, though it doesn't diminish his fighting ability in the slightest. He is under the Tutelage of Zamasu

TP 4:

Name: Conuco

Race: Earthlings

Gender: Female

Height: Shortest of the group, usually is teased about it

Skin tone: Light complexion

Hairstyle: Black, ponytail with bangs covering her forehead

Outfit (1 of 2): Conuco's first outfit is her Elite Patroller outfit. From the Elite Time Patroller vest and cape that is colored to be a white vest and light blue cape with a light grey undershirt. The logo of the Capsule Corps. Being white was well with black outlines. The vest being pair with Trunks pants and boots with the addition of Tagoma's Scouter.

Moveset (1 of 2): In contrast to her male counterpart, she has a full Ki base movesets. From Vanishing Ball, Heavenly Arrow and Big Bang Attack. With her Ultimates also being full KI based moves from Super Spirit Bomb and Divine Wrath: Purification to rain down on her enemies. With Maiden Burst being her Evade and Potential Unleashed as her transformation.

Outfit (2 of 2): Her second outfit can only be described as her training outfit. She wears the Training outfit top which is the same as Vegeta's training outfit with Gogeta's pants with sash and boots and topped off with dark blue training gloves. With also what look to be headphones attached to her head (Jaco's state-of-the-art radio).

Moveset (2 of 2): This moveset is still Ki-Based from Perfect Shot to Heavenly Arrow again, with an unusual move to have being Hero's Flute to make a barrier around herself. Her Ultimates being completely different from her first set of Ultimates, from Perfect Kamehameha to Giant Storm then topped off with Energy Dome as her Evade. Potential Unleashed being her choice of transformation.

What to know about Conuco: Conuco is a tomboy through and through with also a feminine side she mostly hides. With a short fuse from being teased about her height, she can be annoyed fairly quickly which can dissolve into arguing with the offender which sometimes evolves into challenges and duels which the offender agrees being this will be an easy fight than to be trounced quickly by Conuco's endless supply of Ki-Attacks. As stated, Conuco has a feminine side to her that she keeps to herself, only trusting the Female Saiyan and Sesa about the secret. She is a master of Ki manipulation, making new attacks from thin air to easily using every Ki-Based attack in the Multiverse. She has near endless Ki supply that she uses with glee to rain down Ki attack after Ki attack on top of her enemies. She is under the tutelage of Perfect Cell.

TP 5:

Name: Wintra

Race: Frieza Clan (Ice Jin)

Gender: N/A (going with male descriptives)

Height: On par with Daiko

Skin Tone: Primarily light blue with black to grey accents on his body and horns.

Horns: the Same shape has Janemba.

Outfit (1 of 1): Wintra is coming equipped with Beerus's entire outfit sans boots because his foot can't even fit into such a small shoe (it can, but reality sake he can't) so he goes barefoot like his people. With the finishing touch of a halo floating above his head, to bring out the deity look more.

Moveset (1 of 1): Like Conuco he's typically using all Ki-Based moves. He uses Blades of Judgment, Lighting of Absolution and God of Destruction's Wrath. With his Ultimates being Emperor's Death Beam, and Supernova Cooler with Vanisher Guard being his Evade. His Golden Form being his choice of transformation.

What to know about Wintra: As being from the race where Frieza, Cooler, King Frost and Frost originated from, the Icejin race has a bad rap because of past villains. It's not as prevalent as before, but it's still there in essence. Wintra and the other Icejin Time Patrollers want that prejudice to fade away so they can be equal terms with everyone else. With Wintra actively trying to put his race into a better light, he is a genuinely good person at heart. Helping what little he can for both his good-natured attitude and getting his race a better status for them. In combat, he's nearly a different person. From his demeanor changing to a more aggressive and ruthlessness, he engages in hand to hand combat and using his tail to grab and throw people to line up a devastating Ki blast, he is a danger to go up against in any regard especially when he going into his Golden Form; the cards are off the table when he becomes Golden. End of story.

TP 6:

Name: Okara

Race: Saiyan

Gender: Female

Height: Shorter than Daiko

Skin tone: Tan

Hairstyle: A chocolate-shade of brown, or even a deep shade of red in some forms of lighting.

Outfit (1 of 3): Okara is suited up in a full outfit of Zangya. From the royal purple sash around her waist, off-yellow boots with dark cyan accents to the toes of the boots, the vest and the gloves with sleeves going up to or near her elbows. And with a weird choice of taking up the Grand Priest's Divine Ring as the hair accessory.

Moveset (1 of 3): Another full Ki-Based move set, from the Big Bang Kamehameha to Heavenly Arrow to Perfect Shot to fill out her Super Moves. Ultimates are the Divine Wrath: Purification and Divine Lasso with Vanisher Guard being her Evade. Then topping all that off with SSGSS transformation or SSB.

Outfit (2 of 3): This outfit is the most unique of outfit compared to her friends and comrades. She wears Majin Buu's vest and Cape, with the Battle Suit that is labeled as "Time Patrollers" with lower body and gloves with a repeating color scheme of black, purple and a bronze-like color then topping it off with a Qipao that has the same color scheme. Also being adorned Zarbon's circlet to give the outfit a more regal look to it. (Look at the NPC of Sisitto near the row of palm trees to get a more visual description).

Moveset (2 of 3): This moveset is more of Ki and Strike based abilities to the other moveset. From Crazy Finger Shot to Super Mad Dance to finally Heavenly Arrow. Topped with the Ultimates of Elegant Blaster and Instant Severance with Bloody Counter as her Evade and the standard Super Saiyan as her transformation.

Outfit (3 of 3): This one has a bit of a backstory to it. This final outfit consists of a full suit of Pilot armor that is pitch black with a black gas mask to fit the look, giving the outfit a sinister look to it. The backstory will be told in the "What to know about Okara" section.

Moveset (3 of 3): This one is more leaning to the Strike abilities for this Moveset. Starting off with Aura Slide then transitioning to Flash Fist Crush then ending with God Splitter. Her Ultimates are more deadly and unorthodox compared to her other comrades, being she uses Meteor Burst and Time Skip for those purposes. Bloody Counter is again her Evade skill and Potential Unleashed is her transformation.

What to know about Okara: Okara is the oldest and strongest of the whole group, having training the others and sparring with them to improve them. Daiko coming close to rivaling her but ultimate is second most powerful. While this makes her out to be a person vying for power, she doesn't really care about becoming the strongest. Of course, she being a Saiyan she is always itching for a fight but for the most of her time, she is relaxing somewhere. Dozing off at Kame house, looking over Conton City from atop of the Time Machine Station. Not really thinking much, just enjoying her free time by her lonesome. She still hangs out with her friends, but she values her alone time. While on her many alone times, she stumbled upon the Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 doing there poses. While other Patrollers scoff and ridicule about the poses, Okara always because mesmerized by it. She likes the Ginyu Force for there usage of wacky and quirky poses that is remembered by all the Time Patrollers. Also, the inspiration to be a hero also pleased Okara as well. In her alone time, she came up with something to try to make something coherent and similar Superhero outfits. Then comes in the Full Black Pilot Armor. Plus the Black Gas made her a mysterious entity that no one knows who it was that revived them ore taken out the boss in such a quick matter in Patrol Quest. Her big heart for justice and laid back attitude somehow meshed together in harmony. On the battlefield, she is a danger to deal with. Blasting off Ki, dodging you throw at her, you can call her ruthless at how she pursues you in combat. As she's the most experienced of the bunch, she was appointed the leader of the group, and her leadership has shown in past Raid Missions.

* * *

 **This is a lot to take in, I know. But being descriptive will help to build the world and characters as the time goes one. This info is subject to change as time goes one, so come back here every once in a while to see any changes that the characters had had. From personality to clothes, or new abilities. For now, hopefully, you can digest what I just threw together.**

 **Until our paths meet again, farewell.**


	3. An Awakening of the first warrior

**Hello again. Well, looks like I myself will be building upon the foundation I set myself in chapter one. After having an exchange with a person who posted a review, I actually got some motivation to actually venture onward into carving out a story with what coherent idea that got me to post my first ever chapter I have ever made. If you are joining us right now (don't know why you are) here is a small recap. Six stone statues have appeared in what was before frozen over Mt. Hakobe. When the statues appeared, it let out massive spikes of energy that caught the interest of a group of researchers and said researchers proceeded to find what has caused such an anomaly. Alas, they found what they were looking for and went through procedures to try and draw out the unknown energy to be brought out and recorded. But to no avail. With research funds running low, they abandon this research project and decided to manually monitor the statues as they continue any other projects that were neglected only to be stopped when a Mountain Vulcan squatted in the cave and abandoning any form of tabs on the statues. Decades pass and we come to Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia coming up the now frozen over Mt. Hakobe to find the now missing guildmate Macao Conbolt. This where our story will continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the titles of Fairy Tail and DBZ/DBS/DB:XV. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **With everyone caught up, let us venture in the eventual awakening of the warriors encased in stone.**

* * *

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**!" Yelled out the man who is currently on fire

As you can see, we can see a man with a well-defined muscle figure producing a literal furious haymaker at the Mountain Vulcan in front of us. This person who is about to punch the beast directly in the face is Natsu Dragneel. A member of an exceedingly famous guild of Fairy Tail, who is the largest, if debatably one of the strongest guilds known all over Earth Land. There is a rather beautiful and (not a creep) busty woman that is behind Natsu looking at the spectacle happening with a flying...cat looking creature with wings floating right next to the woman. These two are Lucy Heartfilia and Happy respectfully, Lucy who is apart of the same guild as Natsu albeit joined the guild recently while Happy is the friend and companion of Natsu.

Looking back at Natsu, who's fist now is connecting with the offending Mountain Vulcan, sends the beast careening toward a wall directly behind it. The impact shook the mountain with a mighty crash, making the wall that was caught in the impact spider cracked the entirety of the wall in an instant, surprisingly not falling apart into pieces for how badly the wall has been damaged.

"We beat it!" Happy exclaimed in a (pun intended) happy tone.

"...Yeah, but wasn't this monkey suppose to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy said in a slightly dejected tone and more of a deadpan tone as her recently acquired friend knocked out the only living thing that can or could have told them where their missing guildmate is

"Oh yeah, kind of forgotten about that." Natsu sheepishly replies while rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Well, it's not going to so much talk anyway," Lucy says with her quick observation of the now unconscious beast.

After Lucy said her bit, the Mountain Vulcan's entire body began to glow in a bright yellow before a seal appearing right in front of it. Then a mighty gust of wind that was too powerful for the gang to handle appeared coming from the light, causing all three of Natsu, Happy and Lucy to cover their faces until the gust subsides. The wind eventually settles as well as the light that came from the beast, what came from the aftermath was a male with blue hair that is wearing brown pants and boots, black shirt and a white over trench-like coat, who was now taking the same position as the Mountain Vulcan moments ago.

"Macao!?" Natsu says in disbelief since that his guildmate was possibly the Mountain Vulcan all the time they were fighting.

"You mean to tell me that perverted monkey was your friend this whole time!?" Lucy taking up the same tone as Natsu with an underlying hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy replied to Lucy's curiosity.

"Wait, taken over?" Lucy questions Happy's explanation for this bizarre event taking place.

"The Vulcan must have used a Taken Over spell on Macao. Vulcan's use the Take Over spell to survive for all this time. Vulcan's are nothing just dirty evil body snatchers!" Happy explains his reasoning of Macao being the Mountain Vulcan

"He must have putten up a fight before he was taken over." Happy Continues.

"Whatever happened, let's get Macao out of this pile of ice," Natsu tells Lucy and Happy, which they agree with a nod.

As the gang starts to move Macao's body from the now desecrated wall, said wall started to crumble as if Macao's body was the only thing holding up to the not structurally sound wall. The gang now proceeded to speed up the act of getting Macao's beaten up body away before the wall gives way. Fortunately, they were able to complete that task. When the wall of ice came down, it opened up a cavern, that was invisible to the naked eye since the wall of ice was guarding the cavern against prying eyes. The gang was somewhat amazed to see such a large opening hiding in plain sight.

"Whoa...That's a big cave!" Happy exclaimed in amazement at such a large cavern being right next to the cave they are currently in.

"I have to be honest, I am amazed as well." Lucy agreeing with Happy on the matter.

"The question is if there is anything in there." Natsu beginning to wonder if a bigger beast to fight on top of the recently defeated Mountain Vulcan.

"I...don't think we should venture even more. We need to get Macao out of here since he is injured." Lucy tries to reason with Natsu.

"C'mon Lucy, there as to be something in there to have such a large space in that cave." Natsu brushing off Lucy's worryment.

"Yeah! Maybe there is something worth getting in there." Happy siding with Natsu in the argument.

"Guys! Macao is unconscious! We can't just leave him he-" Lucy felt a hand grab here.

Lucy looks down at the object who has grabbed her hand. It's was the now conscious Macao. The three are now astonished to see Macao awake after what he had suffered.

"Look, I'll be ok for awhile. That was the last one in this cave." Macao reassures them in a somewhat soft voice.

"Are you sure? We can get you to the Guild now and get you healed up." Lucy reasoning with Macao.

"Like I said, I will be fine. Besides, whatever is inside that cavern is emitting a faint sense of energy that I don't understand." Macao says back to Lucy

Macao started to look at the entrance of the newly found cavern.

"Energy? What are y-" Natsu snaps his vision over to the entrance like how Macao is right now.

"Natsu? ...Are you ok?" Lucy asks in a worrying fashion.

"...Lucy, we have to find out what is in that cavern." Natsu answers back in a determined manner.

"But, why?" Lucy questions back.

"...Because we have to. Whatever it is emitting that energy is dangerous." Natsu answer back.

Natsu then proceeds to walk toward the entrance.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked becoming even more worried since this is nothing that Natsu is even with there recent friendship.

"Lucy, if you are not coming, then stay here and take care of Macao. I'll be right back." Natsu telling Lucy then enters the cavern.

Natsu has now entered the cavern. Luckily there are no paths to traverse to find anything. It was just very spacious. Though it was dark, like near pitch dark in there. So being the Fire Dragon Slayer he is using his fire to guide him. To his even more fortunes, luck found was a sort of central hearth in the ground. He lit the Hearth, and what came after was something to be amazed at.

After the initial lighting of the Hearth, the ground started to shake lightly as lines originating from the ground began to form for there was one central point being the Hearth. The ground kept on shaking, then the fire started leaking into the freshly grooved in lines and followed there determined trails. Lines now alit with fire formed zig-zags to the left, swirls to the right, a blocky line going from the right of the zig-zagged line, waves parallel to the swirls, a standard line next to the blocks, and finally another straight line parallel to the waves was all a lit, guiding the flames given to them to there rightful destination. After the spectacle being concluded, the whole room was fully illuminated with light.

"...Whoa." Natsu completely stunned and speechless at what just transpired.

"Natsu! What did you do!?" Lucy exclaims to the now visible Natsu.

"I don't know! I just lit this fire pit and these lines came out of nowhere this whole room just became brighter!" Natsu now facing in Lucy's direction and answering back.

"...Natsu. What are those?" Lucy then raises a finger in Natsu's direction, indicating the object of curiosity was behind Natsu.

Natsu then promptly turned around to see what grabbed Lucy's attention. Then to see something jaw-dropping.

Six stone statues, in what looks to be pristine condition. No scratches or cracks to be seen. Each having a unique appearance. The first and far most left was dress as if it was a martial artist, the one next to the statue was a witch of some sort, next to that statute was a swordsman in what looks to be in a suit, next was a...comic hero of sorts basing off by that cape, then a god or deity of some sort, then a regular person in comparison in clothes minus the ring behind its head.

"...What the?" Natsu beginning to gawk at these statues.

"...These statues are emitting the energy I felt before." Natsu stated.

"Are you sure?" Lucy trying to get confirmation from Natsu.

Natsu started to walk toward the martial artist's statue, then placing a hand on the statue.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure" Natsu assuring Lucy.

After Natsu finished his sentence, the part of the statue that Natsu touched started to glow red. Then cracks started to form from the handprint.

"What did you do this time!?" Lucy yelling at Natsu.

"I don't know, I swear!" Natsu yelling back at Lucy

The whole statue is starting to become cracked at an alarming rate to the point in a couple of seconds the whole statue was covered in cracks. Then pieces started to fall off from the cracking. Each piece showing that a living being was actually encased in the statue. Pieces kept falling off until the person who was encased in stone no long in stone, now floating on top of the pedestal that the original statue was positioned. A red aura now covers the martial artist as it stays in its original meditative position. Then the aura fades away, then the person then slowly stands up from it's floating position now looking around its new environment. Then it's visage now contorts into something that resembles confusion as it's frantically looking around the environment.

Until it met eyes with Natsu

Then it took a battle stance as it takes this unknown entity as a threat. Now that Natsu catches on he backs off and gets ready for an attack. Then the martial artist spoke.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **And that's where we will leave off. Sorry for leaving it in such a cliffhanger but I still trying to establish how each XV character will act and speak to the characters of Fairy Tail. For now, though, give me reviews and criticisms for anything as I will appreciate it and will try to incorporate into the future.**

 **Until our paths cross again, farewell.**


	4. A new story to venture in

**Hello, again reader. This chapter will wrap up this Episode of Fairy Tail. Where we last left off, Daiko (the martial artist looking person) was let out of his stone imprisonment by the touch of Natsu. Afterward is confused about being awakened in a foreign environment then coming into eye contact with Natsu. Natsu being an unknown entity and possible threat follows his instincts and goes into his battle stance for any confrontation come his way from this unknown person. This is where we will be continuing off from.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT under any circumstances own the titles of DBXV or Fairy Tail. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Without further ado, let us continue into the story.**

* * *

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Asked the martial artist that was recently released from his prison made of stone.

This martial artist can be described as well-fit and muscular. Muscles being well-defined from his biceps and pecs from what is shown. Wearing at the moment blue boots with straps on them and blue wristbands that cover most of the forearm then topping it off with a full orange Gi with a weird swirl-like symbol on the top left of the Gi on the front fitted with a blue sash to tighten the pants.

Natsu was still stunned and too focused on reacting to any incoming attack, then relaxes a bit to answer the person's question.

"Uh, my name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu stutters a bit from nervousness and nerves still being on edge, still ready for any potential attack.

"Who are you?" Natsu bringing the question back to the unnamed fighter.

"Fine, my name is Daiko. A Saiyan mind you. Now wh-"

"Wait, 'Saiyan'? What the hell is that?" Natsu cutting off Daiko out of confusion from an unknown term assaulting his hearing.

"What do you mean 'What the hell is that?'. Everyone who isn't dead knows what Saiyans are!" Daiko exclaims in a more angered tone while mockingly says back Natsu's question.

"I swear, I don't know what Saiyans are! And quit it with the mocking!" Natsu fires back with annoyance while a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

A revelation came since Daiko started again to look around his surroundings.

 _"If he doesn't know what Saiyans are...then."_

"Natsu, where am I?" Daiko questions Natsu, trying to confirm something that surfaced in his mind.

"...Mt Hakobe, in Magnolia. Why?" Natsu answering Daiko's questions.

Daiko now was quiet, now trying to digest this newly acquired information.

" _You gotta be fucking kidding me. This is not my timeline, or maybe not even a world I'm supposed to be in...Wait, where are my teammates?"_

Daiko now becoming more agitated as he tries to piece together with whatever pieces he has. Then proceeds to death glare at Natsu.

"You! Did you make me blackout!? Did you take me here!? You better answer with honesty or I will beat the answer out of you!" Daiko demands from Natsu while ending with a threat.

"Natsu! What is happening!" Lucy now coming onto the scene from all the commotion while leaving Macao in the care of Happy.

"Who the hell are you!?" Daiko angrily questions the new entity

Lucy then stops in her tracks as she hears the question being asked of her in a threatening tone, then looking over to said person to only lock up from sudden fear. She could feel all the power the person was holding.

"I swear I'll have to get my answers by force because no one is getting me any!" Daiko becoming more angered as more questions are still unanswered.

"Dude! We don't know how you got here! We all found you in a statue! I put my hand on your statue and the rocks fell from you! That's what all happened!" Natsu now answering his question while more agitated from the increased hostility from Daiko.

Daiko now is staring directly into Natsu's eyes, as to look directly into Natsu's soul to see any lies with his statements. The eye lock went on for a second on end, but with the tension coming increasingly palpable making those seconds stretch even longer. Lucy being a bystander in this whole encounter kept looking back and forth from Natsu and Daiko, her hands on her Celestial Keys if a fight were to occur. Then Daiko closes his eyes and relaxes from his battle stance.

" *Sigh* Looks like you're not lying." Daiko now admitting to Natsu after the long soul-searching into Natsu's eye.

Natsu and Lucy now sigh in great relief as the tension now has been lifted as the breath-holding standoff now coming to a close. Daiko now looking around his surrounding more slowly and analytically. Then his eyes now settling on his teammates still encased in stone.

"What the?" Daiko now realizing the true position of his teammates, then dropping from the pedestal to walk over to his teammates.

"...I was like them Natsu?" Daiko questions Natsu.

"Yeah, same position and everything." Natsu answering Daiko.

Daiko now looks from his left to right as he looks at his friends who are still trapped.

"Sesa...Soya...Conuco...Wintra….Okara." Daiko proceeded to list off his friends in order from left to right

"...Were those their names man?" Natsu trying to comfort and get more info from Daiko.

"Yeah...yeah, they were." Daiko confirming Natsu's question.

Daiko then proceeded to walk to the closest statue to him, which was Conoco's statue, then places his hand on it. This time a blue light came from his touch, then cracks from his touch until the same process that Daiko went through to where Conuco was now free.

Conuco also had a red aura as she was still in her meditative position. Then faded when Conuco slowly opened her eyes and slowly stood from her meditating. Conuco was wearing a white vest with a light blue cape attached to it with a light grey undershirt. A symbol on both her sleeves of the vest was labeled as "Capsule Corps" on with, which is white with a black outlining. With dark blue pants and bronze-like boots. What was the weirdest was Conuco's...googles? Visors? On her head. She was a female from the looks of her face and figure and was unordinary short compared to everyone in the room.

"Conuco, you alright?" Daiko concerningly asked his teammate after she was released from her prison.

Conuco proceeds to take a breath of air, sighs, then answers back.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm ok." Conuco's answers back while doing little stretches to see if she was still fit to fight. To her delight, she was.

"So, are we still-" Conuco was about to ask something but was stopped from the foreign area she and Daiko were in.

"...Where the fuck are we?" Conuco asked Daiko.

"Well to answer your question, we are in a place called Magnolia." Daiko answering Conuco's understandingly concerned question.

"Wait wait wait, Magnolia? Never heard of the place." Conuco stating the facts.

"Well, it's because we might not be in our timeline, or universe for that matter. Anyway, help me get the others from there prisons." Daiko giving commands to Conuco then started to walk over to the next statue to his right, which is Wintra,

"Wait! But...Damn it." Conuco trying to get more information but Daiko was already walking away.

Conuco then followed Daiko's commands and stepped off her pedestal to go to the other statue next to her, which was identified Soya.

"...Holy fuck...Soya, what the hell happened to you?" Conuco quietly questions to herself. The touches the statue. A dark pink came from her touch.

"What the fuck!?" Conuco now backing off from the sudden light coming from her touch.

Soya's statue was now undergoing the same de-stoning process as what Daiko and Conuco. Conuco then quickly touched Sesa's statue to start the process.

"...How the fuck this all happen?" Conuco now talking to herself but was loud enough for Natsu and Lucy to hear. Lucy, while nervous to answer, answers Conuco's question.

"Uhhhhh, well, we don't know," Lucy answers Conuco

Conuco being spooked from an unknown voice, she sharply turns around and thrusts her hand in the direction of the voice and develops a big blue ball of energy from her hand.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Conuco fiercely asked the unknown person.

"If I may ask the same question."

"Same here."

Conuco and Lucy now shift over to the new voices that have entered the conversation, which belongs to Soya and Sesa respectfully.

Soya is a male fighter with some sort of variation of a ponytail wearing a black and red skin-tight suit, which shows off his lean profile capping the outfit off with white gloves and boots. Also, Soya has a sword strapped to his back signifying he can fight with a sword.

Sesa is a...white...person? This confusion stems from her unusually pure white skin with her mouth looking like those typical cute cat mouth motif. Sesa is wearing a black vest with a purple cape attached to it with white baggy pants with a buckle with a stylish "M" on it. With a large, wizard-like hat with pink hair, which is perceived (at least from Lucy's point of view) as Sesa's actual hair.

"Uhhhh." Lucy now more shook as more people are now present with the added addition of a ball of energy pointing in her direction.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Soya, my partner next to me is Sesa. Don't worry, if Daiko or Conuco didn't already fight you then you must be trustworthy to be left unharmed...Conuco, please stop threatening the girl." Soya trying to reassure Lucy about their present and try to calm Conuco before she vaporizes Lucy.

"We don't know who she is or the guy over there! They might be just lulling us into trusting them then ambushing us when we are less expecting us!" Conuco trying to counter Soya's attempt to calm her down.

"Daiko is a perceptive one. If he says they can be trusted, then they are trustworthy. Please, just don't complicate things even more than it already is." Soya attempting to calm Conuco again.

"Yeah! It could another exciting adventure for us!" Sesa now joining in the conversation.

"..." Conuco now contemplating what to do next.

Eventually, Conuco relaxes and puts her hand down making her attack fade away much to the relief of Lucy.

"I knew you can be reasoned with." Soya now giving a warm smile over to Conuco.

"Whatever…" Conuco now crossing arms and looking away with a straight face, taking interest in an ice crack in a corner of the room.

Soya proceeds to step off the pedestal he is standing on followed by Sesa doing the same. Both walk over to Lucy.

"I'm very sorry about my friend. She's a bit tempered but she does mean well." Soya now aging reassuring Lucy about her first impressions with Conuco.

"Yeah, she's a good person I swear! She just has her own way of expressing it, Right Conuco?" Sesa joining in with Soya, then looking over the now annoyed Conuco.

"Just shut it Sesa." Conuco now closing her eyes from being annoyed further.

Daiko, now being followed the recently freed Wintra and Okara with Natsu following up the end joining back up with the rest of the group.

"Well, I was able to get the rest out of there stone prisons. Looks like you achieved the sa-...Conuco, you ok?" Daiko and his group now reunited with the others now questioning about Conuco's current situation.

"It's nothing…" Conuco now still in her pouting-like mood.

"Aww, it's ok Conuco." Sesa now patting the top of Conuco's head.

"Hey! Knock that shit off will you!?" Conuco now agitated with Sesa's usage of her height advantage to pet Conuco.

"Even after being freed she still has that foul mouth of hers...At least she's still the same as always." Okara now joining in the conversation.

Okara now present and not having the color of stone on her is a tanned individual with Chocolate brown hair or even a very deep red in some lightings. Wearing a white vest with gold buckles that aren't actually buckled with bright blue undershirt with an addition of a gold pendant. For pants, she wears baggy white pants with a large purple sash that is tied around her waist then ending with off-yellow boots with dark cyan accents. Compared to the others she looks entirely normal with exception to that weird blue ring that is floating behind her head.

"Well, that's why we love her, right boss?" Wintra also jumping in.

Wintra is what looks to be like those ancient gods we read in history textbooks or scrolls. Wintra looks, even more, stranger than Sesa with nearly blue skin with different parts of his skin being dark grey or black. Also fitting with his even more foreign looks is his horns, looking even more menacing. Wintra is wearing some sort of big, flat necklace of sorts with blue and black rectangles on them with bronze color diamond in the center. With his pants Blue pants and a line of cloth going down the middle with two white squares and a bronze square on a black background. With the addition, he is wearing some jewelry, from bands on his biceps to a gold band around his neck then ending with gold wristbands covering most of the forearms. The capping off with him being what looks to be barefoot.

Okara now putting her hands on her hips and scoffing playfully at Wintra's comment.

"Wintra, I am not your boss. We're all friends, family even with how much we everyone is together. There's no need for such a title." Okara replying to Wintra's comment with a soft smile.

"Eh, sorry Okara. It's just a force of habit I guess." Wintra apologizes to Okara, now rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's alright. Anyway Daiko, what's our situation." Okara reassuring Wintra, then asking Daiko about what's going on.

"Well, with what I can gather from Natsu's info and what I can piece together, it's possible we aren't in our world anymore, or even in the same universe." Daiko now laying out the situation to his teammates.

Now everyone is in dead silence, trying to let the bombshell sink in for a bit. Soya was the first to respond.

"That's….Well, that's troublesome, to say the least." Soya now able to comprehend and say his bit about the situation.

"...Hoo boy." Sesa now saying her bit.

"...Wait, can we get in contact with the Time Nest?" Wintra now says his.

"...Conuco, can you get someone on the line?" Daiko commanding Conuco to get into contact with the Time Nest.

"...Fine." Conuco now stops her pouting and puts her right hand on the right earpiece.

"Time Nest, Time Nest come in. This is Time Patrol 5 reporting in. We are stranded in an unknown timeline and we need immediate pullback, over." Conuco no attempting to contact the Time Nest.

...But to no response.

"...Time Nest, this is not funny. Please respond, over." Conuco again trying to contact Time Nest.

But is met with silence.

"...You gotta be shitting me." Conuco stops her attempts of contact to home base.

"I'm...I'm getting nothing." Reporting back to Daiko.

Everyone now is silent again, for another bombshell was dealt with them.

"...What...What are we going to do?" Sesa responds with a more dejected tone, a contrast to her more peppier attitude.

"...We can't lose hope yet." Okara trying to raise the morale of her team.

Everyone looks at Okara

"We will have to stay on this world and try to establish any contact with the Time Nest, though we need somewhere to say until then." Okara now adopting a thinking position, with her hand on her chin in deep thought.

Everyone else followed suit and tried to think of anything, then Daiko talked to Natsu.

"Natsu, you said something about a guild...what is a guild?" Daiko asking Natsu for a definition of this unknown term.

"Ah! A guild is a place where people make a request to a group of people to be completed with rewards ranging from Jewels to other stuff. The difficulty is ranked from D rank to S rank being the highest. Guild can be a small as a small group to as big as ours!" Natsu finishing off with a puffing out chest in pride about promoting his guild.

"...Well, there's an idea to go with. What you guys think?" Daiko now asking his team for advice.

"...If I have to be honest, that's the only thing we can go off of." Okara agreeing with Daiko's idea.

Everyone the follows along with the idea.

"Well, looks like that's the plan. Natsu, what was the guild called that you are apart of?" Daiko asking Natsu.

"The guilds name is Fairy Tail. Why? Thinking of joining?" Natsu answers Daiko questions and asks a question of his own.

Daiko looks back to the group. They proceed to shrug, saying that they don't care about joining or not.

"...That may be a possibility." Daiko responds to Natsu's question.

"Yes!" Natsu proceeds to congratulate himself on getting more people to join the guild.

"Can you lead us to where it is?" Daiko asking Natsu to lead them to Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, I can. I just need to get my friend, who's still injured." Natsu replies.

"Well, alright, let us know when we are heading off." Daiko now walking over to his group.

Lucy then walks over to Natsu's conversation with Daiko ends.

"Natsu, are you sure about this? There is a lot of things with don't know about them." Lucy worryingly asks Natsu about letting these people into the guild.

"Eh, it will be fine. Besides, I want to try and fight them to see how strong they are!" Natsu getting more excited about the prospect of fighting the unknown fighters.

"...Of course." Lucy's only responds added with a sweat drop on her forehead.

While Natsu and Lucy were talking about their worries, Daiko and his group were talking about their own worries.

"Are we sure we should do this? We are plenty strong compared to those guys. We can survive on our own in this world." Conuco stating their strengths in the world.

"But we do not know what world we are in, or even what we're are dealing with. We need more information to survive here."Soya countering Conuco's statement.

"Yeah! Maybe at this guild, we can me some friends to boot with." Sesa adding her friendly advice to the situation.

"Yeah, that sounds nice honestly." Wintra agreeing to Sesa.

"Also they may have some lodging we can use for the time being basing off how lodging the guild is from what Natsu is saying." Okara saying her bit.

"But...But." Conuco trying to find something to counter everything she heard.

"Conuco, it's going to be ok. We can trust them." Daiko trying to calm Conuco.

"...Fuck, fine." Conuco reluctantly agrees to go to Fairy Tail.

"Ok, looks like everyone is on board with Fairy Tail." Okara now taking command.

Everyone nods, while Conuco does so reluctantly.

"Natsu, start leading the way to Fairy Tail." Daiko getting Natsu's attention.

"You got it!" Natsu nods in Daiko's way.

"Hey Lucy, let's get Macao and let's head out."

"...If you are fine with them, then I guess I can't stop you. Lucy says in defeat and nods with Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy with the addition of Time Patrol 5 start heading out of the cavern into the sight of Happy and the fully awake Macao.

"...Natsu, who are they?" Macao asks Natsu about the group behind them.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the guild. Now up you go." Natsu taking Macao's right arm and slinging it over his shoulders, effectively supporting Macao on him, then Lucy taking Macao's other arm and slinging it over her shoulders.

The Fairy Tail group plus 6 now then traverse down the hill and head back home, in tow with some new guest.

* * *

 **And that's where we are going to stop for now. Sorry for making this chapter a little longer than usual but I wanted to get everyone introduced in this chapter and establish some sort of character in them. Hopefully, I did. For now, the group is now heading to Fairy Tail, about to start a new adventure that they had never experienced. Please review and critique of this story, it will be really appreciated.**

 **Until our paths cross again, farewell.**


	5. Time Patrol 5 meets Fairy Tail

**Hello again. It's time to continue onto the story of Time Patrollers in the world of Fairy Tail. This chapter we will be going to the point where Erza comes back from her request, where the Erigor event comes into play. There are episodes between Erigor and episode 2, I just really want to get Erza to meet up with the Time Patrollers so we are jumping with the timeline but it shouldn't really disrupt the story too much. We are coming back into the story with Macao being reunited with his son and Natsu and Lucy with Time Patrol 5 in tow heading back to Fairy Tail.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or DBZ/DBS/DB:XV 2. They are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Without further ado, let us continue the story of Time Patrol 5.**

* * *

"Huh, so this is the Fairy Tail you so speak of."

After the rescue of Macao and reuniting him with his son, we return to the group in front of the guild hall of Fairy Tail with Natsu leading Time Patrol 5 through Magnolia, the home of the Fairy Tail guild.

The Fairy Tail guild hall is only to be described to the T is as a castle. Having a tall standing wall equipped with wall spikes and having a gate serving as the entrance to the area in front of the guild hall with a sign labeling as a stylized "Fairy Tail" putting the finishing touches of the outside wall. The actual guildhall itself was 2 nearly 3 levels with a bell tower on top of the building with the height and width of the building making it one of the largest buildings around the immediate area. Made mostly out of stone with dark red shingles making up the roofs and decorative gold pieces making it have an almost regal look to it and finishing the look with the Fairy Tail symbol being a banner placed in the center of the front of the building.

"Yep! Fairy Tail Hall looks great right?" Natsu confirming Okara's statement.

"Well, it doesn't look like crap that's for sure." Conuco saying her opinion on the guild hall, only for Natsu take offense to that.

"Hey! The hell's that suppose to mean!?" Natsu taking offense from Conuco's comment of Fairy Tail.

"I'm only saying that it looks fine even if it's made mostly out of brick." Conuco giving Natsu a response.

"You got a problem with that!?" Natsu only getting more irritated by Conuco's remarks.

The situation can only go down from here with how stubborn both Conuco and Natsu can be, so Okara stepped in before the arguments devolve into violence.

"Natsu… *Sigh*, I'm sorry about Conuco's attitude and her way of words. She just said that it looks fine. Please, can you look past this and maybe give us a tour of the inside of Fairy Tail?" Okara trying to divert the situation away before anything can ensue.

Natsu then gave Conuco one more hard stare, then looked away.

"Fine, but you won't get away with what you said." Natsu then turns away from the group.

Okara sighs, rubbing her face with both of her hands out of frustration.

"Conuco, please try and think before you say some of your opinions." Okara trying to make Conuco stave away from her usual attitude to people.

"Hey, I'm only saying what is appropriate." Conuco giving her argument for her attitude.

"Just do it. Your opinion nearly got us into an unnecessary fight we don't need right now." Okara ending the conversation.

While Conuco and Okara were having their conversation, Lucy was also having the same conversation with Natsu… Well trying to at least

"Natsu, I know you want to protect Fairy Tail, but I don't think we should pick a fight with these guys." Lucy trying to get Natsu getting fired up to the point of fighting with the still mysterious figures.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway!" Natsu brushing off Lucy's sound advice

Natsu's sudden outburst caught the attention of the Time Patrollers.

"Let's get you introduced to the guild!"

While Natsu was saying his sentence, he was winding up a kick aimed directly to the front doors of the guild hall then proceeded to release the kick resulting in the doors flying open with the doors slamming into the walls.

With the doors making a loud slam, it alerted all the occupants inside the establishment. From a tanned female wearing a blue bikini with brown fit pants and sandals, a barmaid with white flowy hair with a red dress, a male with pale skin who's weirdly wearing only his undergarments, Macao (somehow), and the other members of the guild were now looking onward of the culprits of the now open doors.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu exclaims out to the guild, to the relief and then annoyance of his guild members.

"Natsu! The hell is your problem!? Did your fire now finally toasted your brain?" The pale male now was in front of Natsu for Natsu to retaliate.

"Hell no! My brain is still operational Ice Princess! Maybe your brain is frozen over now!" Natsu insults back the pale man.

The retaliation was met with another insult, then another and another to the point it devolved into an argument with the two men butting heads with each insult being more childish than the last. The guild members only look on with some sighing and most laughing at the insult battle that is taking place, with Time Patrol 5 and Lucy looking on with a comical sweat drop on their forehead.

"Should...Should we stop them?" Wintra putting out an option to stop the butting head of Natsu and the pale man.

"Uhh, I don't think we can. From what I heard, this happens all the time between Natsu and Grey." Lucy responding to Wintra's valid worried question.

"...Wait, his name his Grey?" Soya asking Lucy.

"Yeah, the guy insulting Natsu is named Grey." Lucy answering Soya's question.

The answer resulted with Conuco bursting out into laughter to the surprise of the group.

"Oh shit! Who the fuck gets called Grey! A fucking color! Oh, fuck me!" Conuco laughs on and on and somehow doesn't reach to Grey who is still butting heads with Natsu which progressed into having an aura around with Natsu having a red aura and Grey having a blue aura.

"...Says the person who has the name of Coconut," Sesa reversing the joke onto Conuco, though being named a fruit than a color.

Conuco stops laughing then glares at Sesa.

"You had to fucking ruin the moment Sesa." Conuco now annoyed and crossed her arms then closed her eyes.

"Aww come on Conuco. You were being mean so I had to remind you about the feeling of being hurt." Sesa still smiling away at Conuco's expense.

While the group was conversing amongst themselves, the white-haired woman noticed the new group still standing at the entrance, then proceeds to walk over to the group in question. Lucy notices the woman walking over and then greets her on the way.

"Oh, hey Mira!" Lucy welcomes the now named woman Mira as she is walking over.

The Time Patrollers proceeded to freeze up at the name Mira, then turn to the person Lucy was talking to then got into there battle stances to the surprise of both Mira and Lucy, who is now terrified of them doing something drastic. When the Time Patrollers looked the person in question, the took a deep breath and relaxed from their battle stance after realizing that it's not the same Mira from their world.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I have startled you all." Mira says in a soothing, sweet voice.

"No, no. It's our fault for reacting in such an irrational way." Okara, now calmed down, was reassuring Mira about the incident.

Now the guild members were still looking onto the Natsu/Grey spat, though some now look onto the group near the entrance. Then more and more look onto the new characters of the guild, curious and cautious about who they are and why they are here.

"So Lucy! Who are your new friends?" Mira ask Lucy

"Well, not really friends, but the one in the orange clothes is Daiko." Lucy points over at Daiko, who waves in response.

"Hey, Mira." Daiko greets Mira.

"The one with the blue ring is Okara." Lucy then points to Okara, who nods in Mira's way.

"Hello" Okara also greets Mira.

"The one with the sword is named Soya I think," Lucy introduces Soya.

"Hello miss." Soya greets Mira in his usual mannered way.

"The one wearing the visor is Conuco." Lucy looking over at still annoyed Conuco.

"..." Conuco opting for the silent option, for her being still annoyed with Sesa's comment.

"The one in the large hat is Sesa." Lucy then points over at Sesa.

"Hello!" Sesa says in her usual cheerful matter.

"And finally we have Wintra." Lucy finally points over Wintra.

"Hey." Wintra nods over to Mira.

With everyone greeted with Mira, she herself then introduced to the group.

"Well now that I know all of your names, it is only fair I tell you mine. My name is Mirajane Strauss. I am the barmaid of the Fairy Tail guild and right now temporarily looking over the guild. So if you have any question about Fairy Tail, you can ask me those questions." Mirajane ends the sentence with a friendly smile.

"Wait, just a barmaid? You're not like the rest of the guild members in the guild?" Wintra pops a question for Mira.

As of hearing of Wintra's question, Mira's visage takes a more somber look to it which takes the group surprise and Wintra tries to remedy his slip of words.

"Oh, geez! Look, I'm sorry if I say something personal or brought up. That was not my intention. I swear!" Wintra apologizing to Mira to the best of his abilities.

"Oh no. It's not your fault. You didn't know about it. It's all fine." Mira taking in the apologies with a soft smile.

"...Are you sure? My question hit you pretty are." Wintra now trying to talk with Mira.

Mira then still has that soft smile she has, but now taking a piece of the floor very interesting.

"...To ask your question, I was part of the guild at one point. One of the best even, S-Rank. Though something happened to make me become who I am." Mira then went silent, as a teardrop was about to let loose to run down her beautiful visage.

Okara steps up to Mira then places a hand onto Mira's should, as of a way to comfort Mira's troubling mind. Mira looks up to the supportive force only to be met with Okara giving Mira soft smile.

"It's alright Mira. We heard enough for the history you're telling is troubling, to say the least. You don't have to continue if you want. We all know that history is pain inducing," Okara taking that phrase figuratively and literally as the view of a Time Patroller.

Mira then smiles back at Okara, then wipes away the tear.

"Thank you. Well, is there anything you want to question about me or the guild?" Mira questions the group.

At the hearing of Mira's question, the Time Patrollers looked at each other then nods as of some sort of silent agreement between each other.

"Well, we all want to join the guild as...well, our situation has made us be far away from where we call home and as of now, we don't know of means of getting back home. So we all decided to join the guild as a way to keep up occupied. Also, your friend Natsu got us to join." Daiko explains the Time Patroller's situation to her.

"Oh, ok." Mira nods at the groups' proportion.

The gang was taken back at the nonchalant way of letting them into the guild.

"...That's it? No orientation? No initiation whatsoever? Just let us in?" Wintra asking the questions of such nonchalant entry into one of the strongest guilds in Magnolia.

"If you know how to fight, then you can join! The standard requests are simple as they come, only the S-Rank request can only be claimed by an S-Rank wizard. The is an orientation to become an S-Rank, but you'll learn about it as you stay here. As with each wizard here, you will have a Fairy Tail mark showing you are part of the guild." Mira brandishing her Fairy Tail stamp.

"So! Where do you want the stamp and what color? Mira asks the question.

Daiko steps up to get the first stamp, then Okara, Soya, Sesa, Wintra, then finally Conuco.

"I guess I'll go first. Can I get the stamp on my right palm? Orange please." Daiko saying the specific way his stamp wants to be.

"Blue, on my forearm if you mind." Okara next to get a stamp.

"Red, right upper arm please." Soya getting his stamp.

"Pink! On the back of my neck please." Sesa getting her stamp.

"Yellow, back of my hand if that's ok." Wintra getting the stamp

"...White, upper back." Conuco getting the last stamp.

While the Time Patrollers were conversing with Mira all this time, Lucy went over to the request board trying to find a request with a high pay with her rent for her apartment coming up soon.

"I didn't know there were so many types of request. Which one looks go-" Lucy's train of thought was ruined when the door (that was shut after the Time Patrollers came in) was opened violently again with a man being the source of it.

"ERZA! Erza is coming!" A man with orange, spiky hair, green long coat and glasses exclaimed out to the guild, to the guild becoming stiff and silence filling the room. With the shift of tone becoming so sudden, the Time Patrollers also became affected by the fact that one uttering of the word made everyone stop everything they're doing, even the likes of Grey and Natsu stopping there bickering.

"...Who the fuck is Erza?" Just saying this person name everyone stiff up, even the dense Natsu and Grey to the point of stopping their argument and start sweating. Conuco asking a valid question.

"I dunno must be a prominent figure to garner this reaction." Okara giving some theory about who Erza is.

"To answer your question, Erza is one of the S-Rank wizards I mentioned who is part of Fairy Tail. She is one of the strongest in the guild and deserving at that." Mira answering of the person named Erza.

As Mira finishes her description of Erza, a massive shadow envelopes the entrance of the guild, everyone's attention on who's making the shadow. With the shadow making up a small body with a massive horn-like object being overhead the body. The shadow being such a menacing look to it, the Time Patrollers tensed up as of preparing for a threat.

"Who the fuck is this Erza? Must be some sort of monster if it's making that shadow." Conuco asking the question.

"...I don't know, we just have to prepare if it does anything." Wintra taking up a stance.

"C'mon guys, everyone we met is friendly. She can't be that

terrible." Sesa trying to make the situation less tense.

"We only know this person is an S-Rank wizard. We just have to be cautious with this person." Okara making the group ready for anything.

The shadow the proceeded to walk further in the door, each step making the dark shadow come into the light to the point where this Erza person comes into the light. Which the Time Patrollers proceed to drop their jaws a bit as the looks of Erza contrast the stories that were told of Erza.

Erza is a rather beautiful female comes in wearing a suit of armor with the Fairy Tail symbol on the top left of her breastplate with the addition of a gold cross taking up most the left side of the armor with a blue skirt attached to the breastplate with a standard longsword with a wing-like decorative guard topping it off strapped to her hip. She also wears long legged black boots, gauntlets using the same metals as the breastplates with rather cute wings covering her elbows. Erza was carrying what looks like a decorated comically large horn above her head, then puts is down resulting in a large thump that shakes throughout the foyer of the hall.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked Mira about the guild master is.

"Oh wow, she's pretty." Lucy complimenting the looks of Erza.

"Welcome back Erza. The master is at the conference right now."

"I see." Erza nods at Mira's question.

A random guild member walks up to the horn to inspect the horn.

"So um, what's with the horn you got there." The guild member asking Erza the origins of the horn she brought back.

"It's a horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so grateful they decorated it as a reward. You got a problem with it?" Erza ends with a glare at the guildmate, who proceeds to cower under the gaze.

"...Holy shit, she took control of the guild like it was nothing." Conuco says her bit about the commander-esq tone Erza takes up.

"Now listen up!" Erza taking control of the usually rowdy guild, who stands to attention at Erza's commanding voice.

"While I was on the road, I heard a few things. I heard that Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do." Erza about to start talking about the problems as of late.

"Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking problem."

"Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside."

"Wakaba, rid of that filthy habit."

"Nav, I suspected you were doddling in front of the request board.

Just pick a job!"

"Macao!..." Erza only letting out a sigh.

"Please just say something." Macao becoming anxious about what Erza was about to say.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. Giving so much trouble I almost gave up on you." Erza ending the tear into nearly everyone with a facepalm.

"She's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over." Lucy summarizing what just transpired.

"That's our Erza for you." Happy only to reinforce the idea Lucy came up about Erza.

"Even if she's bossy, she's probably the most sane person in the guild, maybe rivaled by the group we found. I don't know why everyone is so afraid of her."

As Erza puts down her hand from her face, she scans the room then comes across a group of people she has never seen before. She then walks over to the unknown group. The Time Patrollers took note that Erza was coming over and faced her, still a little unnerved about her presence.

"Hey, who are all of you?" Erza asking the group.

The group looks among themselves about who's was going to answer her question, only for Okara to step up.

"Hello, Miss Erza. To answer your question, we are new members of the Fairy Tail group." Okara then shows her stamp, which the others followed.

"I've never seen Master Makarov interview you, how did you get your stamp?" Erza crosses her arms is skepticism.

"We got our stamps from the barmaid, Mira." Okara points over to Mira, to which Erza looks over to Mira for her to smile and wave at the group.

" *Sigh* I'll have to talk to her about doing something without Marakov's consent. I'll have to talk with Marakorv about it. Anyway." Erza then turns to the crowd of guild members who stiffen back up at the gaze of Erza.

"Are Natsu and Grey here?" Erza asks the crowd.

"Oh, hey there Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Grey stuttering his words as from the nervousness of the Erza's gaze.

"A-Aye!" Natsu taking up Happy's catchphrase

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy!?" Lucy being dumbfounded at Natsu's change in attitude.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased that the two of you are getting along as good friends should. However, it's only natural for even the bestest of friends to lock hands with each other every now and again." Erza nodding in approval at the obviously forced friendship that the two are putting up.

"I don't know if we're the bestest of friends," Grey says with sweat covering his body.

"Aye." Natsu being in the same state as Grey.

"What's getting into Natsu!?" Lucy still worried about Natsu's change in tone.

"Well, he's scared because a few years ago Natsu challenged Erza in a fight. She beat Natsu pretty badly." Mira asking Lucy's question while using a magic pen to draw out what happened in the few years spar of Natsu and Erza.

The Time Patrollers walked up to join in the conversation.

"So what's with Grey's deal?" Wintra asking about why Grey is as scared as Natsu.

Macao graces the group with an answer.

"After beating up Natsu, she was still a little steamed so when she found Grey without his clothes she beat him up too." Macao answering the question

"Yeah and let- Wait, who the hell are you six?" Cana now looking at six unknown people of the guild.

"Oh, well we are new guild members." Daiko showing his Fairy Tail symbol to Cana.

"I would have known Master Makarov letting you in. How did you get your stamps?" Cana taking up a serious face at the unknown entities.

"As we said to Erza, we got ours from your barmaid Mira." Okara taking over and pointing over at Mira, who once again smiles.

" *Sigh* Dangit Mira." Cana goes back to drinking her tankard.

With introductions out of the way, Erza looks over to Natsu and Grey.

"Natsu, Grey. I need you two to do me a favor." Erza giving a request, which Natsu and Grey straighten up their backs.

"When I was traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master for how to act but he's not here and this is with utmost urgency," Erza stating out facts she knows, with Natsu and Grey taking up a more serious look to them.

"The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help." Erza requesting the help of Natsu and Grey.

After Erza's announcement, it made quite a stir in the crowd. About why is Erza was asking the two of them for help, to being Erza with the help of Natsu and Grey being the strongest team ever and more murmuring of that caliber. Natsu and Grey were looking at each other with contempt.

"We will meet at the station tomorrow morning." Erza concluding the meeting of tomorrows emergency mission.

"If I may."

Everyone was now looking at the six Time Patrollers, the culprit of the voice being Daiko.

"What is it?" Erza now turning to the Time Patrollers.

"If we may, let us one of us come along with this mission you made." Daiko trying to convince Erza to let one of the Patrollers join the mission.

Erza then narrows her eyes at the speaker.

"Why should I? I only met you a few minutes ago. You haven't proven you are prepared for this mission." Erza becoming skeptic that the newcomers are asking to join in on the emergency mission.

"I know that, but I believe we can help with your mission." Daiko trying harder to Erza to let one of the Time Patrollers to come.

"As I said, you didn't show me that you are ready for something like this." Erza still holding her ground.

"Then how about I prove that we are capable."

The group looked at the voice that came up with the proposition, which was surprisingly Soya, usually the quiet and not known to be cocky of the group. The suddenness of the comment made Erza thought of the comment as arrogance.

"Your bravado is going to get you hurt or make you dead someday." Erza coming to near threaten Soya.

"This isn't bravado Miss Erza, I do have the experience and battle prowess to back it up." Soya saying his bit with a straight face.

"...Is this a challenge?" Erza becoming more and more irritated.

"If it means to show that I and my friends are capable, then yes. This is a challenge." Soya confirming Erza's thought.

At the prospect of this newcomer challenging Erza, the Titania of Fairy Tail, people thought it was simply suicide. That people are fully doubting about how the newcomer is going to get beaten to a pulp, that people are scoffing at the notion. Though a few of the people are curious about the abilities of this wizard and what he's going to do, those few are Natsu and Grey.

Erza stares into Soya eyes long and hard, then sighs.

"Fine, I accept this challenge of yours. If you win, you will come along. If not, then you lot will stay here and have to deal with the Master after he comes home." Erza reluctantly accepting the challenge.

The whole guild was dumbfounded to see Erza actually accepting the challenge, with many placing bets with each other, others having their jaws completely dislocated, while others are doing prayers for the newbie as he is going to get creamed. Two guildmates are making a bet to Cana, Natsu and Grey combined are jaws dropped to the extreme, and Lucy is only doubling facepalming at the challenge.

"Follow me." Erza waving her hand as she walks outside, where everyone follows suit until was outside and both the challenger and Erza were in position for the duel.

"I bet 2000 jewels that Erza is going to destroy the newbie." A random member making the bet with Cana.

"Eh, I actually rooting for the new kid." Cana betting on the newcomer.

"So it this a deal then?" The member putting a hand out

"...Yeah, it's a deal." Cana sealing the deal with a handshake.

The whole crowd was murmuring, excited to see the duel to start. Daiko was talking to Soya before the match starts.

"So why did you want to fight Erza? You usually never the one to step up to fight." Daiko curious about this sudden change in Soya's attitude.

"I haven't fought a swordsman besides Trunks or Tapion. To actually fight another swordsman is a chance I can't let by." Soya rolling his shoulders to prepare for the fight.

Everyone was restless about the upcoming duel between the Titania of Fairy Tail versus this newbie, wanting to see carnage waiting to happen. Then everyone settled down when Mira was in the middle of the impromptu fighting ring with her hands raised.

"Is the fighters ready?" Mira looks over to Soya who nods, then over to Erza who nods as well.

"I haven't fought a swordsman besides two warriors from where I come. Hopefully, you don't disappoint me Miss Erza." Soya drops into his usual fighting stance.

"I won't disappoint, because I want you to see this was a foolish challenge." Erza drops her arms to draws her sword, then drops in her stance.

With both warriors ready to begin, Mira steps back to the edge of the ring with hands still raised.

"On my mark. Ready!" Mira raises her hand slightly higher, both Soya and Erza tense us as they get ready to fight.

"Get ready!" Mira raises her hand even higher, nearly above her head. Soya and Erza now still, waiting for the signal to start.

"Fight!" Mira then throws her hands down to signal the fight.

Soya draws his sword and dashes at Erza. Erza responds to the attack with a defensive overhead guard when Soya goes for an overhead strike. The resulting clash made the ground beneath the feet of Soya and Erza make a decent size crater, with the swords edges biting into each other.

"Powerful strike, but brute for won't get you nowhere." Erza makes small talk with Soya.

"Oh, I know that. This only a taste of what I can do." Soya responds back, then made a lightning fast swift kick to Erza's gut, which pushes her back while clutching her stomach. When she looked down to assess the damage, she is aghast at the massive dent to her breastplate.

"Are you going to continue fighting, or are you going to gawk at your damaged armor?" Soya proceeds to taunt at Erza for her looking away at the fight.

Erza took a deep breath to regain her composure, then stood up back into her stance. With how strong her opponent is where he dented her armor she proceeds to be more cautious. She took steps to her right in a slow manner, like look at her opponent for any weak spots to his stance or any flaws she could exploit. Soya follows the same stepping motions, keeping his guard up for any retaliation that might come his way. With the two staring each other down, the atmosphere takes for an exceedingly tense feel, so palpable that it can be a sense on the outside of the impromptu arena. Erza then raises, with Soya's react by raising his blade in a defensive manner for Erza to slash in the air for a streak of blade energy toward Soya for him to slash at the energy attack for it to direct it into the sky. Soya then charges Erza again to attack. He goes for an overhead strike then does rapid slashes for Erza to keep up with her experience with the sword. The combo ends with a short clash for Soya to backflip out to the encounter.

"Hm, you didn't disappoint Miss Erza. You are a truly remarkable sword wielder." Soya compliments Erza's fighting ability.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Erza somewhat brushes away the compliment.

"Well, I was being nice. I guess I have to try harder." Soya then sheaths his sword to the confusion of Erza, for him to thrust his right arm to the side for purple colored energy to surround his hand up to the wrist, the energy forming a blade.

"I'm more proficient with this blade style more than the actual sword." Soya then points the energy blade at Erza as a way to intimidate her for her to be stoic at the act. She was still taken back at such magic manipulation.

The whole crowd was also talking about the energy blade, ranging from how can he do such a feat, or how much training he did to do such manipulation of energy.

"What the hell? I can't feel any magic coming from that! How's that possible!?" Cana becoming actually baffled at such energy radiating no magic

"Because it's not magic."

Cana looks over to Okara, giving a confused looked to her look.

"What do you mean it's not magic. Everyone uses magic in this world. People would have heard if there's another source of energy besides magic!" Cana basically becoming irritated at the prospect of another energy that is being used.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Soya disappeared from the sight of everyone. People were looking everywhere as to where this combatant as disappeared to. Erza was on guard, more so than before trying to sense of where her opponent went. A sound came from above, for her to react to look overhead and guard above her as Soya came slashing down at her with his energy blade clashing with her sword. The resulting clash pushed back Erza away from Soya, feet grinding against the ground with pebbles flying her feet trying to regain her footing. Erza then looked up at Soya for him to be dashing at her again, for her to run at Soya going on the offensive than to clash with Soya. After the short deadlock, each combatant then proceeds to attack the other with a slash to be countered to precise accuracy. One clash made them push away from each other. Erza then thrust her sword into the air, then it turned into a blindly white light, then in its place were two short swords which she then dual wields. With her new weapons of choice, her attack style became more aggressive, as she charged st Soya with a barrage of slashes and stabs. As quickly as the dual swords came into existence, she summoned a new weapon from the ethereal-like armory she possesses. She draws out what looks to be a polearm. Even with a weapon that's more suited for keeping enemies at a distance, she still as aggressive when she brandished the dual swords.

"I know that you have more power than this! Bring it out! I grow tired of this spar. I want to see why you are feared by many!" Soya breaking away from his usual quite reserved self for a more frantic, battle hunger persona.

"Looks like he's becoming more excited from this fight. Never seen him like this." Wintra commenting on Soya's change in attitude.

"It's better than his usual self, that's for damn sure." Conuco saying her bit.

"Why's that?" Wintra asking Conuco.

"Because I've been his partner for as long I can remember. For him, his quiet personality always annoyed me, and his smartass comments come up at the worst of times. Seeing him like this is refreshing, to say the least." Conuco answering Wintra's question.

Erza then jumped away from Soya then leaped high into the air. Soya then tracked Erza's height and waited to see if she were to attack from that high.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza yells into the open sky.

Her body was enveloped by a while like, for her appearance and shape to change in a drastic manner. When the light fades away her armor takes a completely different look. Her armor now is a battle dress that is white and grey being it's color scheme and the personification of wings and flight as she has wings for her head and actual wings which keeps her floating in the air even after her transformation has been completed.

"Shit, everyone gets to cover!" Cana proceeds to find something to shield the potential damage this armor can do, while others have followed suit to hide. The only people who didn't heed Cana's warning are the other Time Patrollers.

"Ooo, she looks pretty!" Sesa commenting on the new set of armor that Erza took up.

"It is if I to be honest. But with everyone's reaction to her transformation, it must be dangerous as well for its beauty." Okara pointing out some connections between the armor and the crowds' reaction.

"Let's just see what she has in store with this power of hers." Daiko crosses his arms and examines what Erza will do next.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza now has taken to the skies with her now armor set she drew from her thin-air armory, with her new armor's wings keeping her afloat. Her yell to the sky spawned swords behind her, the swords take a circular arrangement behind her as a show of her power she now has from her new armor set.

"Your new found flight is impressive Miss Erza! But I have flight as well!" Soya launches himself toward Erza, taking Flight to balance out was supposed to everyone a disadvantage to everyone to dared to take a peek from their choice of shelter.

"You are foolish for taking up this challenge! Dance, my blades!" Erza gestured a command with her swords in hand, which in turn gave the swords behind her the commands to attack the offender.

The swords then charged at Soya as per command to their female Mage summoner. Each sword seemed to have enough independence to try and flank the charging swordsman trying to harm their summoner.

As swords came at all sides, Soya stopped his advance, withdrew his energy blade then crossed his arms as an intense aura surrounded his being. As the blades connected with Soya, the blades bounced off, as of the aura has to shield all incoming damage.

"Your sword manipulation is impeccable. It was an honor in testing your mettle, and thank you for accepting my challenge." Soya suddenly trying to flatter Erza again.

"You're saying as if you already defeated me. You'll have to keep fighting until either of us fall." Erza slightly was taken aback from Soya's comment to her, but her resolve still held firm.

Soya vanished from Erza's sight, which leads to her tensing up as to figure where Soya vanished to.

With the only a sound of a blade being unsheathed behind her only, she turned around to see Soya taking up his blade, both hands to the handle and shine from the tip of the blade. He then took up a position to charge at Erza again, as if with the initial clash that started off this whole show. With another vanished, he appeared as fast as he disappeared, with him right in front of Erza. Time has slowed to show that Erza was trying to bring her swords up to defend from Soya's charge, Soya charging Erza, and the whole team of Time Patrollers looking on with some brandishing a grin.

Time resumed in a normal fashion, as time sped up to show Soya finishing his attack.

With Erza hunched over with eyes wide open and still holding her sword.

Soya then, in a somewhat slow dramatic fashion, sheath his sword. With a resounding click of his sword back into its home, Erza dropped the two swords she had held to let it free fall from the sky. The shortly afterward, she began to fall as well.

Soya then looked as Erza fell from the sky, then began to chase her to which he successfully catch her in her arms. Then after the battle is finally over, he slowly drifted back to the grounds of where the skirmish has taken place in, then placed Erza on the floor. Erza seemingly unconscious.

As the battle has been settled, the guild members noticed the clanking of swords hitting the ground. As they looked on what is happening, the only thing that saw was the newbie, a nobody, standing over the unconscious Erza. Some were understandably had their mouth open in disbelief. The Titania of Fairy Tail, the S-Rank Wizard that strikes fear in Fairy Tail by saying her name, has been a defeated by someone who just joined on a whim without knowing who they were. But others were also understandably angered on what did this person do to Erza. No one said anything since they saw that he had won and that they fear at what he will do next.

"...So, is anyone gonna help her?" Soya breaking the silence that has fallen over the grounds. Slowly, everyone emerged from the shelter that protected them from the potential damage that could have occurred.

Mirajane walked over to checked Erza, to assess the damage Erza has taken. With only a bruise to the stomach being the only real damage she has sustained, she took a breath of relief that Erza didn't take too much damage.

"The winner is Soya!" Mirajane then officially calling the match to an end.

The response was dead silence. No one knew how to respond to the results of the fight. Should they congratulate the newcomer for the resounding victory? Or should they berate and boo as he could have potentially taken out one of most powerful Wizards, and what some considered the poster child of Fairy Tail?

Before someone would start the response, a voice blurts out from the now formed crowd.

"I want to fight you now!"

The owner of the voice, now shown to be Natsu, jumps from the crowd and in front of Soya nearly stepping on the still unconscious Erza.

"The hell is your problem you fucking fire hazard!? You nearly stepped in Erza!" Grey berates Natsu with a valid point.

"Nothing is wrong you damn popsicle!" Natsu seeming to forget all about Soya then literally butts heads with Grey now starting up the argument before Erza came back to the guild.

Everyone seemingly just looked on as Natsu and Grey kept insulting each other in their usual way that's essentially a staple of the Guild. The rest of Time Patrol 5 walked up to the victor.

"Didn't know you had that streak in you Soya." Conuco taking note of Soya's change in personality when engaging with Erza. "You usually take the stoic route when fighting."

"Ah, you would be right about how I act in combat. But I rarely see sword wielders when I fight that isn't Trunks or rarely Tapion. These types of fights I would never pass." Soya explains his more crazed persona that was a stark contrast to the stoic, more controlled personality he had built a reputation for.

"Nonetheless, congratulation on your victory. From how you put her in an unconscious state, we'll have to wait until she recovers before proceeding on how to approach on letting one of us on her expedition." Okara gives her kudos to Soya.

"But can't we use one of our Senzu Bean Essence on her?" Daiko asking to give out one of our Battle Items to Erza.

"While we can, it was restrictively used for self-administrative purposes only. I know it sounds selfish to say this, but we only have 6 within our possession in total. We have to use them only when it is needed, understood?" Okara placing down a rule about Senzu Bean Essence being a rarity.

The group agreed to the rule.

"Elfman! Can you help bring Erza back into the Guild?" Mirajane asking into the crowd for a person named "Elfman".

What came as a response was only considered a burly man. Towering the entirety of the crowd, somehow hid even with his height, came over to help one of his Guildmate.

Elfman was a muscular man, that is no doubt in anyone's mind when they looked as his physique. Dark, tanned skin with a scar right below his right eye with stitch-like marks along the scar, full white hair spiky hair and jacket that can only be described as the "usual Japanese delinquent jacket" from animes and alike, slacks-esq pants with brown shoes to finish off his attire.

As Elfman walked over to Erza's body, the stare that was directed can be only seen as "fierce", and in more closer inspection was directed to Soya, the sole reason why Erza was like this.

"...That was unmanly on how you fought Erza." Elfman finally uttering words to a group a fitting burly voice of a man of his stature, then gently picked up Erza in a bridal carry then walked off to Fairy Tail.

The group was silent on what Elfman had said to Soya directly, then Soya said something to Mirajane.

"...I'm...sorry?" Soya uttering out an apology that was supposed to be for Elfman, only to say it to Mirajane since she is the next person who is a Guildmate of Erza.

"It's fine Soya. My brother is protective of the Guild." Mirajane letting the group know that she is the sister of Elfman.

"...Would explain the white hair." Sesa responds to the similar looks between Elfman and Mirajane.

With Elfman bringing Erza into Fairy Tail, the crowd follows suit without muttering a word to the Time Patrollers.

"I can show you where you can stay until Erza wakes up from her condition." Mirajane being the only helpful soul of Fairy Tail offering a place until further notice. Mirajane enters the Guild.

"Well, might as well take up her offer. C'mon." Daiko starts walking toward the Guild with Sesa, Wintra, and Soya in tow.

"I still don't trust these guys. Gave us the stink eye for winning a match fairly." Conuco being the blunt person she is.

"Soya did knock out one of the Guild's best fighters. You have to expect one of your heroes being knocked down a peg by some newcomer." Okara trying to soothe Conuco.

"Even then, still don't trust these assholes." Conuco then walks into the Guild.

Okara only sighs from Conuco's response. She turned around to look at the battleground and its aftermath. There were only craters from the initial clash with the dug in gravel from Erza's feet digging from Soya's clash with his Aura Blade.

"...I just hope Fairy Tail can trust us." Okara mutters to herself before she, herself enters the Guild to rejoin her team.

* * *

 **Fuck me for taking so long for finishing this chapter.**

 **As I said, I am so sorry for delaying this chapter this long. I started this chapter during the summer of last year and just stopped since I was looking for a job since I didn't have the financials to pay for college. So I just stopped and put this in the back burner since I had a hard time trying to think of ways to continue the story. I'll try to keep more consistent with updating this story, but that'll be a stretch I'll admit.**

 **But for now, please bear with me with how slow I am proceeding with the story. Until I update this story again, I hope you have a blessed day/afternoon/evening/night.**

 **Until our paths cross again, farewell.**


End file.
